Legolover-361
Legolover-361 is a member of BZPower, who is still somewhat a newbie. Even so, he has started a comic series, Supernova Comics, and is already planning a second season for it. He has also made seven sprite kits: the Nova Kit, the Plush Kit, The Axis Kit, Axis Chibi, The Ball Kit,The Avatar Kit and Nova V2. His alter-ego, Nova, represents Legolover in comics. So far, he has only appeared in Supernova Comics, Mahar's Comics (created by Mahar, one of Legolover's friends on BZPower) and TINR's comic series, 'My Twelth Try at Comics'. Some of Legolover's nicknames include LL, coined by Mahar, and Nova, based off his alter-ego. Supernova Comics Legolover created this series not too long after he joined BZPower. This was his first try at comic-making, and it turned out to be successful. In the comics, Nova governs the various PGSs and fellow characters from causing panic in his studio. But recently, as discovered by Light Blazer, he disappeared. Just after Legolover's disappearance, an army of Ikamus, clones of Ikamu, one of Mahar's characters in his comics, attacked the studio, completely obliterating it, though the characters remained unharmed). Mahar's Comics In Mahar's Comics, Nova made himself an enemy of Ikamu, who mistook him for a girl in his first appearance. He also has an unwanted lover: Tana, Mahar's sister, who is in total love with him; this had some very bad side-effects, namely his being imprisoned when Ikamu went mad. He has currently "nova-ed" his way out of prison, along with Tana, who now thinks that he's extremely awesome due to his powers. My Twelth Try at Comics Nova also appeared as a PGS in TINR's twelth try at comics (hence the title). Legolover is actually a co-author for the series--he writes comic scripts, sends them to TINR, and TINR incorporates the scripts into comics. Sprite-Making Legolover first tried his hand at sprite-making with the 'Avatar Kit'. It was oddly proportioned and never used, even by Legolover. During a forum downtime, Legolover worked on another kit, which he dubbed the 'Nova Kit'. This kit was actually a success, with a few people saying that they would use it. Legolover followed up with another kit, the Plush kit. Though not as known, the Plush kit was still liked by other users. Afterwards, Legolover made a third kit dubbed the Axis Kit. It was a combination of RZ, Xaniskit, and Chimoru. This was Legolover's first attempt at making a kit whose default shading is four shades--outline, shadow, normal, light. It has been even more well-received than Nova, with several other users helping to expand the Axis Kit far more than Legolover's other kits. Into the Future Legolover learned via PM that Mahar was planning a Multi-Author Series. Details are still not worked out, but if this series is made, Mahar, Legolover, and Light Blazer will eventually all be contributing comics to the series. Also via PM, Jrllnd told Legolover about a series he was starting up, called Edit:Delete 2.0. If this goes through, Jrllnd, Gavla (according to Jrllnd), Legolover, and possibly a couple others will be writing episodes for the series. Legolover is already preparing for the next saga of Supernova Comics--Supernova Comics: Take Two. This upcoming series is mentioned in the Axis Kit's main spritesheet. Another thing Legolover is planning is a co-author series of his own, dubbed Evil University. He is not sure when it will come out, though. Trivia *Legolover is a fan of Xaniskit (version 2), Chimoru (particularly Chimoru Alpha), RZ, and Axis (of course). *Legolover's comic-making was influenced by Mahar. His humor is influenced by various TV comedies he watches, such as SpongeBob SquarePants and Drake & Josh. *Legolover prides himself on good spelling and grammar, which he believes makes a good writer, be it a comic writer or story writer. *Unlike some, Legolover thinks that the latest Bionicle years are the best (not counting 2007). So far, his favorite years are 2006, 2008, and 2009. Links *Legolover's BZP Comics Wiki userpage *The BZP Comics Wiki Page for Supernova Comics *The BZP Comics Wiki Page for the Nova Kit Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters